


Il lavoro di un padre

by Tedah ita (Tedah)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to other sites, Draco Malfoy Needs a Hug, Homophobia, M/M, Parental Rejection, Pride Parades, and he gets it in the end, and it's a very good hug, is it found family if you're actually related?
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-05 20:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21214952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tedah/pseuds/Tedah%20ita
Summary: Quello che c'è scritto nelle tag: Draco ha bisogno di un abbraccio e lo riceve alla fine, ed è un ottimo abbraccio.





	Il lavoro di un padre

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Father's Job](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19254097) by [Tedah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tedah/pseuds/Tedah). 

> A Giugno per il pride mi sono trovata a scrivere la versione originale di questa piccola one shot ed ha avuto una tale risonanza che quattro mesi dopo mi sono messa a tradurla.  
Sara, Alice, questa è per voi.

Essere fuori nel mondo è spaventoso abbastanza quando hai appena finito gli studi e non hai idea di cosa vuoi fare di te stesso.

Quando sei gay e l’erede di una famiglia purosangue è assolutamente terrificante.

Fortunatamente Draco non era più l’erede dei Malfoy. Lucius l’aveva reso abbondantemente chiaro quando aveva cacciato Draco da casa con disonore a causa del suo essere “un abominio, un marchio di ignominia sul buon nome dei Malfoy” e senza mezzi termini “non più figlio suo”.

Stranamente questo non rese il mondo fuori in alcun modo più accogliente.

A diciotto anni Draco Malfoy era fuori;

fuori dall’armadio, fuori di casa, fuori nel mondo senza dimora, senza lavoro e senza famiglia che si potesse menzionare, con solo le non inconsistenti ma in ultima analisi limitate risorse della sua camera blindata personale alla Gringott a sua disposizione.

La prima settimana fu spesa sul divano di Blaise a sentirsi vuoto e scoraggiato dalla prospettiva di pianificare la propria vita. La maggior parte del tempo cercava di accettare il fatto che suo padre non l’avesse mai davvero amato come qualcosa di più di un’estensione di sè stesso e ora che Draco si era rivelato difettoso l’unica linea di condotta accettabile era disfarsene e dimenticare che fosse mai esistito.

Blaise gli concesse sette giorni per leccarsi le ferite e cadere a pezzi sotto il peso del dolore, dopo di che fu tempo di fare liste.

Una lista di obiettivi per il breve termine, una lista di passi per raggiungerli, una lista di prime necessità, una lista di possibili appartamenti da affittare.

Le liste rendevano il mondo più gestibile, anche quello babbano, ma non facevano sparire il dolore, o la vergogna, l’immagine della faccia di suo padre permaneva dietro le palpebre ogni volta che Draco chiudeva gli occhi.

Tre mesi dopo a Draco mancava ancora un lavoro stabile abbastanza per permettersi il lusso di un appartamento tutto suo ma aveva guadagnato la sicurezza per avventurarsi nella Londra babbana da solo senza il terrore di essere ucciso da qualche trabiccolo babbano. Aveva anche guadagnato la sicurezza di uscire in qualche locale gay, di quelli babbani, bere e ballare tutta la notte.

Circondato da così tante persone come lui era più facile ignorare la voce di suo padre che rimbombava nella sua testa chiamandolo un errore e uno scherzo di natura.

Le drag queen erano un’invenzione grandiosa, l’equivalente babbano del patronus: forze di protezione create da puri e genuini pensieri felici.

Giugno portò con sé un caldo soffocante ma Draco lo sfidò per unirsi al mare caotico e multicolore di persone che marciavano nelle strade di Londra.

Appena uscì fuori, avvolto da una bandiera arcobaleno che era sia un mantello sia una copertina di sicurezza, per la prima volta in diversi mesi Draco sentì un barlume di speranza accendersi in fondo al suo cuore. Forse sarebbe andato tutto bene. Forse non aveva bisogno che suo padre lo amasse alla fine, poteva essere un uomo per conto suo, respirando nel caldo appiccicoso dell’estate Londinese e sperimentando l’euforia di non avere aspettative imposte sulle spalle, perso in una folla di sconosciuti che celebravano l’amore.

Camminò e cantò stonato, ballò e applaudì per le persone sui carri finché le sue guance iniziarono a fare male per aver sorriso troppo e troppo a lungo, e i colori sul suo viso iniziarono a colargli sul suo collo per il sudore.

E poi li vide.

Senza accorgersene era finito per marciare dietro al gruppo di genitori arcobaleno e giusto un paio di metri davanti a lui c’erano due uomini, più vicini ai quaranta che ai trenta, che camminavano mano nella mano, uno di loro aveva un neonato legato al petto con una complicata fasciatura, il retro della sua maglietta diceva “Il ruolo di un padre è sostenere”, ma fu l’altro che fece mancare il respiro a Draco. Indossava una canottiera che metteva in mostra le braccia e le spalle, nera con grandi lettere bianche “Abbracci gratis da un papà”

Osservò una ragazza avvicinarsi a lui e scambiare qualche parola prima di essere inghiottita in quello che sembrava un abbraccio estremamente soddisfacente. Quando l’uomo si girò leggermente, sollevando la ragazza da terra, Draco intravide il suo volto e la nascente idea di avvicinarsi e chiedere lo stesso avvizzì di colpo.

Sirius Black stava distribuendo abbracci gratuiti a ragazzi respinti alla parata del Pride, marciando accanto al Professor Lupin. Ex professore, grazie agli sforzi di Lucius. Dopo tutto quello che aveva fatto non poteva certo avvicinarsi e fare richieste. Stava per allontanarsi quando una voce lo chiamò.

“Hey tu!” Si immobilizzò e si girò lentamente, delle parole di scusa già sulla punta della lingua.

“Sai, non mordo a meno che me lo si chieda molto educatamente.” Black gli sorrideva, un sorriso ampio e brillante, le sue braccia aperte lo invitavano ad avvicinarsi. Draco agognava di lanciarsi incontro a quell’uomo ma alzò lo sguardo oltre le sue spalle verso il professor Lupin, lui gli diede il più piccolo cenno di assenso, una mano appoggiata sulla testa del bambino con fare protettivo. Draco non aveva bisogno di altro per fare quei pochi passi incespicanti verso suo zio, cadendo tra quelle braccia solide. Affondò il viso nel suo petto, aggrappandosi al retro della sua canottiera con tanta forza che ebbe paura di strapparla. Sirius appoggiò il mento sulla sua testa, stringendolo forte mentre Draco lasciava andare un respiro spezzato.

“Sono tanto orgoglioso di te, ragazzo,” sussurrò. Draco singhiozzò in risposta, i suoi polmoni talmente stretti da fare male mentre quelle parole scivolavano su di lui, ed era troppo facile affondarci dentro e lasciar andare tutto il resto.

“Shh, è tutto ok, Draco, sei libero ora.” C’erano labbra morbide appoggiate sulla sua tempia e delle mani forti che accarezzavano la sua schiena mentre piangeva di sollievo, lasciando strisce arcobaleno sulla canottiera di Sirius.

Riuscì a ricomporsi alla fine, e sciogliere l’abbraccio, ma Sirius non lo lasciò andare, gli tenne la mano fino alla fine della parata e non smise nei giorni a venire, o nei mesi e anni che seguirono quel giorno.

Il lavoro di un padre è sostenere.

Lucius potrà aver dato il materiale genetico per consentire a sua madre di partorirlo ma non era idoneo a fare il lavoro di un padre.

Fu Sirius Black - o meglio Sirius Lupin da quando lui e il professore si erano sposati - che offrì a Draco una casa in cui vivere, una famiglia con cui passare le feste, infiniti, a volte non richiesti, consigli ogni volta che ne avesse bisogno, un fratellino da adorare, viziare e proteggere.

Fu Sirius Lupin che lo mantenne sicuro e lo accompagnò lungo la navata quando fu il suo turno di liberarsi di un nome pieno di odio e freddo rifiuto per prenderne uno nato da amore, pazienza e accettazione.

**Author's Note:**

> Se ti è piaciuto leggere e hai provato qualcosa lasciami un commento e condividi l'amore.
> 
> Sono anche [su tumblr](https://tedahfromtayla.tumblr.com/)
> 
> PS: la versione originale, che trovate linkata in alto, ha anche un seguito. Se questa traduzione avrà successo potrei considerare di tradurre anche quello, per ora esiste solo in inglese.


End file.
